


Everyday Zen for a Happy House

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [10]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	Everyday Zen for a Happy House

Kissing was a bad idea. Ever since Osamu began allowing it, Gin had gone overboard, taking any excuse to get his lips on whatever part of Osamu's body was easily accessible.

"You're not a freakin' vampire. Get your mouth off my neck." Osamu swatted Gin away. He was trying to be good and learn how to make miso soup that didn't send him into gastrointestinal distress, but the kid was distracting him. "I told you to tone it down to twice a day, only in the approved locations, right? The neck's off limits and sucking things like a freak is off limits."

"What do I have to do to be allowed to suck you like a freak?" Gin whispered, arms circling Osamu's waist. High school was seriously messing with the kid's brain.

Osamu smacked Gin in the face with the spoon he was using to stir the broth. "What the hell's wrong with you, huh? What happened to my nice, quiet, Zen-filled Gin?" He hit Gin with the spoon again. "I didn't agree to let this horny brat into my apartment."

Gin took a step back, his face falling into a scowl. "Why can't we fool around? And don't say prison."

"We can't fool around because you're a kid and you don't understand what adults are thinking, so go do your homework so you don't fail and get kicked off the team." The broth was beginning to bubble so Osamu turned down the heat on the stove. "And prison's all the reason I need, but we could try your parents or your school or my school. You know what happens to teachers who get caught with kids?"

"Prison?" The snark with which Gin said it was unappreciated.

"They lose their jobs and can't get new ones," Osamu said. "And then, everywhere they go, people stare and point, so they wind up homeless, living in tarps under overpasses and newscasters come to interview them on slow news days."

"It's time to put the miso in," Gin said, taking the miso from the fridge. "And if you're homeless I'll take care of you."

"Yeah, a high school brat's going to take care of me. Nice." Osamu grabbed the miso and threw a spoonful in.

"Turn the heat down more." Gin was at Osamu's back again, hands rubbing circles over Osamu's shoulders. "Someone upset you today. You're tense."

"I wonder who could have upset me," Osamu grumbled. "Maybe a certain kid who can't keep his hands and his mouth to himself." Osamu's complaints were crumbling under the relaxing motion of Gin's hands. Not good. Not good at all.

"Breathe with me. In. Out." Gin's hands moved in time with his breathing. "In. Out."

This was the most confusing part, how Gin went from hormone ravaged teenager to reasonable and calm…teenager but not really a teenager. It threw Osamu off his game and his anger fizzled into a puddle of confusion. "You're changing the subject," he said, taking the miso off the heat. "Get some bowls."

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm just pointing out that you're being unreasonable again." Gin said it all in his calm voice, the one he used to apologize after he'd slammed someone into the bleachers with a Hadokyuu to the gut. He never really meant those apologies. "I already said I wouldn't leave any marks, so you don't have anything to worry about."

The kid didn't need to lick his damn lips like that.

"The miso smells good," Gin said, still with his fake sincerity.

"It's probably overcooked and tastes like shit. You try it first." The conversation was getting nowhere, as usual. Maybe if Gin was stuck in the bathroom for a while he'd have time to think things through properly.

"Let's sleep on the same futon tonight." Gin brought the miso bowl to his lips and took a sip. "Delicious."

"How about you go home and do your homework?" Osamu really needed to get a new line, especially when he knew that Gin usually did his homework during school, excepting the bits he didn't understand, which he had Osamu tutor him in.

"Homework's done," Gin said. "I'm all yours this weekend. What're you going to do with me?"

Osamu couldn't stop the laughter. He tried, really he did, but he couldn't help it. "What crappy porno did you get that move from, kid?"

"Shiraishi."

That explained a lot. "He been giving you a lot of tips recently?"

Gin nodded. "He thinks I'm dating an older woman and says they're can't-fail approaches." Gin locked eyes with Osamu as he set his bowl down. "Let's get to it."

Osamu stared back. "Absolutely." Slowly, Osamu walked up to Gin. He stepped behind him, sliding his arms down Gin's until they rested on his wrists. "I've been waiting all day," Osamu whispered into Gin's ear. "I'm going for a smoke. Clean the table." He pecked Gin on the cheek, grabbed his lighter, and went to the balcony.

Gin let out a little growl of Osamu's name. Osamu ignored it. If the kid wanted to be a weirdo, fine. Osamu could handle it. Most days.


End file.
